Zap! the mutant Gal
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: Donna is a 13 year old girl who is with the Brother hood. and she never shuts up... well if shes asked nicely then maybe she will. R
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people! Yep its another story by me. Yes ANOTHER one! But this story has been bugging me.  
  
Dolly: but its another made up character story.  
  
Look my Character has been poking me in the head. I NEED TO RELEASE IT!  
  
Dolly: okay say it don't spray it.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own X-men Nope. Me no own Brother hood either.. Morlocks? They're not in this story yet so that I don't have to say I own.. I own Me, Dolly the elf doll and my character Donna Heath.  
  
And just to let you know this is set in season 2.  
  
Right Disclaimer check, Saying hi check, my mascot Dolly, character is here check now who have I forgotten?  
  
Tabbitha: LET ME OUT OF THIS CUBORD!  
  
Dolly: say please  
  
Tabbitha: grrr -_-.. Please...  
  
(Dolly opens door.)  
  
why didn't you just blow the door up to get out?  
  
Tabbitha: cause.. DOH!  
  
Never mind right now I got my muse now let the story BEGIN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hello-  
  
BOOO! Heh did I scare you? I like scaring people its fun.. Oh don't you know who I am? Well I better tell you then... my name is Donna. Donna Heath also known as Zap the half American and half Irish Girl and I live at the Brother Hood house.. But I usually call it the B-Hood Grounds.. Stupid huh? Well my problemo.  
  
well I have Medium length hair which is Orange and I use a alice band for my hair. I wear a v-neck long sleeve shirt with purple sleeves and the v- neck is purple while the rest is white, I have green sneakers and flared jeans with ripped knees. Yea like you really wanted to know what I wear.  
  
any way this is Bayvillie. I've been here for a LOOONG time well.. Not since the begging I am the newest Brother hood member. but before I tell you about the others I better tell you about me..  
  
It was all ways just me and my Dad, my Mom died when I was just a baby so I don't get so upset about my Moms death. Me and my Farther lived in a house in Marvin town in Ireland. God how I loved that house and I can practically smell Dads Pasta and Cheesy sauce with Garlic bred on the side for dinner. oh man I kill for one last plate of Dads delicious meal. Well when I was 10 he told me that we were moving from Ireland to England in London for a new job and ofcorse like most kids I didn't want to leave but I loved my Dad lots so I didn't get upset. So we moved to London and lived in a flat.  
  
A few years later I liked London and made lots of friends. Dad enjoyed his job. I never got to know what his job was but I knew he was happy and told me what happened in the office and said the things that he and his friends did and they were so funny.  
  
one Saturday Dad took me to get ice cream we had a lovely time and I remembered the flavours we chose. I picked mint and Dad picked vanilla. We were driving home and chatting then suddenly a van stopped right in the middle of the road and Dad made a quick turn and smashed into the lamp post. I thought the worst was over until some idiot smashed straight in to our car and we turned over and I saw flame. Dad yelled at me to get out but the seat belt was stuck then my hands glowed Gold and sliver and then my instincts to aim my arm at the seat belt and it shot out the gold and sliver beam and it got me out and I crawled out. I turned to Dad but he yelled " Donna Run don't worry about me go.". "DAD!" I yelled I went forward to the car but it exploded. I screamed.  
  
It was the WORST day of my life. My only family gone. I thought I was going to cry but then a memory of me cry because I cut my knee when I was little and Dad said it makes him sad to see me cry. So on that spot where the accident was I promised myself I would not cry of my Dads death he would be happy if I didn't cry.  
  
A few weeks later and staying in a foster home, a lady told me about my Dad's will. The way she talked to me would have made you think I was 6 years old not 13. There was going to be a funeral and some possessions were given to me. I wore black clothes like most people do when they go to funerals, trousers, T-shirt and a black blazer. I tied my hair in to a high pony and I didn't cried once though I really wanted too.  
  
Weeks later I was given ashes that was once my farther. Mary (Foster mother) taken me and the other kids to Seaford to scatter the ashes. Dad loved that place. It was our first holiday in England and I clearly herd him say that it was the best trip in the world. It made me sad but I still did not cry.  
  
Well that's the tale on the death of my Dad and when my powers were first used. Yes I'm sorry if I sounded like those people who go "oh woe is me" but that's how it went and there's no changing that.  
  
Any way about a month later I realised that I had a power. I forgot about the time I used it to get out of the car. At first Carl a boy at the house was being a real jerk with his dam name calling and when I went off to my room I just threw my arms at a Muppets poster and energy flew out my arm and I saw that sliver and gold beam blast through the wall. So there was no more muppet poster but a lovely hole in the wall. I guess I freaked out but I'll tell you this. I said "Cool!" . I mean if you did something like that you probably be screaming your head off or just in shock.. Just proves I'm weirder than regular people.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I had lots of thoughts in my head, part of me wanted to tell Mary but then thought that I would be sent to some lab for freaks but the other part told me to shut up. But there was one thing I wanted to do.. And it was to run away. Yep for some reason I always wanted to try to run away guess its was just weird instincts. I packed my things in to my bags, made sure the cost was clear and ran with my bags. I was at least a mile away from the house then I realised I had no where to go but I just kept on going.  
  
I think I walked and it turned Midnight and a drunk was following me. He took my shoulders and said " 'ello Darling what ya doing out on a night like this eh?". I must have been scared cause I quickly dropped the bags, turned and shot him with the blast and it sent him flying while I picked my bags up and ran. I ran down a ally way and saw a dead end, and if that wasn't bad the drunk caught up with me and stared at me with his eyes wide opened " I don't know what kind of freak you are but I'm gonna make sure it don't happen again" he ran down with a Bar in his hands and charging towards me then a Blue lady in a white dress jumped down and kicked him in the face. She was beating him up and he Yelled and ran- sort-of-limp away. She turned to me "are you okay?". "fine". I stared and looked at her "who are you?". She grinned at me and said "call me Mystique"  
  
and that's how I met Mystique. What? What do you want.. I'll be out in a minute Lance.. Sorry Lance wants me to come with him to the shops. I promise I'll come back to tell you more. see ya. Okay Lancity I'm coming..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*tear falls from eye* my first POV.. Well? What did you guys think.  
  
Tabbitha: we really tried not to make it Mary sue.  
  
Dolly: well if you are gonna flame can you do it in a nice way? We don't like nasty ones infact no flames full stop please.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	2. Home new home

HELLO! Yep I'm back with my elf doll and Muses. Sorry it took awhile but the computer was playing up, ffnet was being evil. and I was just being lazy.  
  
Kurt: aw man we're the new muses : (  
  
Wanda: oh well it could be worse. we could be in an asylem.  
  
*silence*  
  
Dolly: o.kay then.!?!  
  
Ahhh *takes deep breath* reviews.  
  
faeryeyes and Athela : THANKS FOR THE SUPPORTING REVIEWS!  
  
Arayah: hmm thanks for the tips. oh Tabby. since you were my first muse I need to talk to you.  
  
Tabbitha: I 'M SORRY! NO HURTING PLEASE! *gets hit*  
  
Toad: we better try hard.  
  
Rogue: yup..  
  
Disclaimer: Dolly: Abbie is too busy beating Tabby up to do this so me do it kay? Good. we do not own x-men we own Donna.. And a puppy in a poncho ^_^  
  
okay Lights. cameras.. Muses... action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya people! Yep I'm back. Well I would have been here earlier if Evan and Scott weren't following us. I mean. we only went out to get some food. Not atomic bombs. Food F-O-O-D. but they wanted to fight us. pathetic losers. x- geeks.  
  
any way. shall I tell you how I met the B-hood? Okay then I'll begin.  
  
Mystique was talking to me about this place for mutants. I mean to me it sounds like something from a comic book.. Or mutant hero turtles. So any way she was offering a place for me to stay. a place to stay.. I mean WOW.. Ran away and offered a home all in one night how lucky can you get. Allright so she could've been in the slave trade business or something but I didn't seem to care. though you should have heard me awnsered.  
  
"really.wicked. well. yea why not it sounds.very.. cool." I'm sorry but that don't sound like a proper awnser.  
  
"fine get your bag and follow me" says this mystique and starts walking. Then I followed and there was a helicopter! She told me to get in, and I was pretty excited for going in a helicopter for the first time. "this will be a long journey to Bayvillie so you can sleep if you wish.." "er where is Bayvillie?" I asked. "in New York" she said very simply. I was practically pushing the eyes outta my head! America, the land of the free, The land where my Mum came from.. The place where I can get new shoes! Okay you guys may think its weird but I like the shoes here. and I can find sneakers easily here.  
  
I thought I was not going to go to sleep but I lied to myself cause I dropped off to sleep and had a great dream about the new home and other kids there. Mystique said there were four boys and one girl. The boys were okay but annoying sometimes and I had a older sister well she was a role model for a sister, it was like a version of happy families.. God was I wrong!  
  
Mystique woke me up. We were in Bayvillie, I picked my bags up and climbed out of helicoptor. She led me in to a house. A big house, I had never seen a house that big (I gave my self a heart attack when I saw the mansion). She opened the door and let me come in first. It was pretty empty except for this girl who was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looked so cool I liked her white streaks. Mystique went up to her. "Rogue where is everyone?". "they all went out. except fer Fred he's in tha kitchen" said the girl. She had some sort of accent. Mystique turned to me.  
  
"Donna this is Rogue, she is a brother hood member". "cool" I said half listening, I was looking around starreing at the walls. Mystique was talking to Rogue. "*sigh* I'm off to find them then.. Will you show Donna to the spare room?" Rogue looked at her with an annoyed look then got up and started walking. I was still standing and starreing at the walls. "well are ya coming?" I quickly turned a followed her.  
  
The house was so big! I was looking at every detail. (okay so I acted as if I've never been in a house before but I was in USA!) Rogue opened a door "here's ya room". I was so happy I had a smaller room this was the same size room I had in Ireland. "so where did yah come from?". "oh er I came from Britain." I can't believe I said that I mean BRITIAN! Gosh I think I sounded posh I practically kicking myself for saying Britain then I said "well born in Ireland, then moved to London". "Oh" she said. Rogue looked like she wanted to ask me more, so suddenly I said "any more questions?". I think I shocked her. Not the awnser she was looking for I guess. "well do ya have any parents or relatives?" "oh no I'm an orphan. heh little orphan Annie" I laughed at my own joke (which wasn't even funny!)  
  
Rogue looked at me oddly. "so what power do you have that got you dumped here?" "oh I can shoot silver stuff. though sometimes it don't work" I jumped on to the bed. it was a bit hard but springy, I sat down and looked at Rogue. " so what's your power?" she looked at me and gave me a dirty look as if I insulted her. "I absorb people by touching them." "huh?" . "if I touch people with my skin I take away their energy. or if ya a mutant I borrow tha powers yah got". "cool" I said. "not it isn't" she said and walked off and left me there sitting on the bed. "did I say something wrong?"  
  
I shrugged and unpacked. I put my underwear away and then I unpacked my clothes. I have 3 sets of clothes, one is the one I'm wearing, the second is my shoulderless long sleeve top (blue) and black jeans and the third is my St Patrick clothes. What? I'm half Irish. yea every St Patrick Day I wear the suit, a Green Short sleeve blouse, Dark green velvet trousers and dark green trainers. Yep next to my Birthday St Patrick Day is my favourite holiday.  
  
I was also getting other stuff out like alarm clock (and I made sure it was in American time. I do not want to wake up at midnight or something), a picture of my dad in a blue picture frame, tooth brush, a bright pink hair brush, lots of alice bands, a welcome door mat and a soft toy monkey (which I got when on a school trip). Also I put up 4 posters. one is of a band called Madness, another band called Busted, a Simpsons poster (it has Snake on it my favourite character) and a Muppets poster. By the time I finished putting things up and away, somebody knocked at the door  
  
"come on in". It was Rogue, as she entered she looked down at the floor which was where the door mat was. "why have yah got a doormat in here?" she asked. "oh just for decoration" "whatever.. I came up here ta tell ya that we're ordering pizza, Any topping yah want on it? Better pick quick before Fred orders every thing on the pizza". I thought 'Fred another Bro-hood member?' man if I was there now I shout "ofcorse he's a B-hood member! Why the heck would he be here if he wasn't!?!"  
  
"okay I'm coming" I said and walked down. When I got there I saw a big blonde boy standing there he look towards me "hey are you the new kid?". Naw I'm Michael Angelo.. Sorry I didn't say that honest. "er yea." "oh okay what do you want on your pizza?". "Ham, pineapple and extra cheese. with extra cheese". "with extra cheese okay. hey does anybody else want pizza!?" Fred yelled then a quick rush of wind came in, then I saw a teen boy with white hair. "Ilikeananchoviepizzawithlotsofcheese!" he stopped and looked at me. "whoisshe?". "slow down! Tell me what you want on your pizza.". "okay slow poke. I like anchovies with extra cheese. and who is she" the white haired boy pointed towards me. "oh shes the new kid." "called Donna. now who are you?".  
  
He stared at me "well I'm Pietro. or quick silver". He went to me side "so you a new brother hood member.. What's your power?". "I shoot stuff" I awnsered. I was wondering how many people were gonna ask me that question. "oh okay. let me introduce every one.". he pulled my sleeve into the living room and pointed at a boy with brown hair sitting on the armchair. "this is Lance who is day dreaming about Kitty Cat from x-geeks". "shut up Pietro" the boy sounded very angry and made me want to run out, but Pietro was holding my sleeve. "hey Lance this is Donna. Helllo! Is any body there?". Then there was sunndenly shaking, I screamed and some of the silver gold stuff shot out at the arm chair barely missing Lance, and the shaking stopped.  
  
"errr. my bad" I said. Lance, Fred and Pietro stared at me. I felt embarrassed, and I saw a dent in the wall. I got up and ran up the stairs and dived in to my room. "oh great start. they'll probably go near you while poking you with flag poles." I fell on to the bed Then there was a knock at the door. "come in if you don't have a flag pole" the door opened and Rogue was there. "just checking. Yah not upset?" "upset?" I sat up. "why would I be upset?" "just asking. is that your power yah know. tha shooting stuff?" "yes indeede it is." I looked at my battered trainers "is there a shoes shop near here?" "yea why?" "I think I need new shoes and I need to exchange my money too.." "okay, okay don't go on fer ever. I can show yah around town tomorrow if yah like." "wow really thanks.. That's nice of you"  
  
"yea well don't except it much.. I'm only doing this cause Mystique asked me ta be nice ta ya." She then left the room. I just sat there for a moment and then went down to see if they were talking about me. Walked and sat on the stairs to listen. "whoa what will Mystique say about that dent in the wall?" the voice sounded like Lance. "can'twejustblameLance?" "what?" "I said can't we just blame Lance" said the voice of Pietro. "shut up Pietro" "hey guys the pizza are here" the voice of Fred boomed.  
  
I sat there for a bit and walked down to claim my pizza. I quite enjoyed that meal.. Okay that sounds too posh for me. Lets just say ate in kitchen and guess who volunteered to clean up. Moi!  
  
They all left and I got to work. I put the pizza boxes in the bin, then I got a damp cloth and whiped the table. And once I started I couldn't stop myself I kept on cleaning until the kitchen shined.. Which is why I work in the kitchen cause it is now my hobbie to be a cleaning up gal in the Kitchen. "what a fine job you've done in here" that made me turn and I saw Mystique. "ah it was nothing" "I came to tell you that you'll be starting school tomorrow at 9:00AM so I suggest you go to bed now." I nodded "what time should I set my alarm clock to?" "7:30 now you go off to bed now" she said in a sharp tone. I walked up the stairs. It hasn't been so bad today, first I ran away then bumped in to some lady who lets me live in her big house, I think I might have made friends with a goth but I'm not entirely sure and I get to go to school tomorrow (the last one not the best but at least I won't stay being a dumbo). But when I get to my room I realised something Mystique said she has four boys and one girl staying? Well where was the last boy?  
  
Where was he? Well you are gonna have to wait cause I'm hungry and I want a burger now.. Lets see how fast I can get a burger with out seeing an x-men any where.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well the second chapter is done. What do ya think? Great bad stupid anything?  
  
Dolly: Kitty was mentioned once : (  
  
oh don't get upset Dolly the x-men might be in the next chappie.  
  
Dolly: why do you say might?  
  
I want to surprise the readers.~_^  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	3. going to school and meeting Todd

HELLO PEOPLE! Okay I KNOW I should be working on my Karrieokie Story but I still can't find the song words :( on other news I got hit by a Motoer bike today but no serious harm done.. apart from a bandge foot and a few cuts but I'm okay..  
  
Dolly: Hey what about me? I was in ya bag! And it hurt in side...  
  
Dolly...  
  
Dolly: the pencil case hit me and it hurt :'(  
  
DOLLY!  
  
Dolly: yes?  
  
Stop over acting.  
  
Kurt: Boy ya can talk!  
  
I was crying for the pain not for the cute guy with the cool Jeep.  
  
Wanda: *sarcastically* Sure you did..  
  
I still got that pichure of you and Todd kissing.  
  
Toad: REALLY! WHERE?  
  
Rogue: *sigh* can we get on with it already!  
  
Yes sozzy.. Now the reviews...  
  
jack- DANKIES JACK!  
  
Dolly: Calm down!  
  
Sorry..  
  
Aster Anucarr- Glad you and Rogue likes it..  
  
Tabbitha: you should be glad that any body likes it *Bash*  
  
right nows shes down for the count.. I better continue.  
  
Disclaimer: You can stuff those lawyers away cause I do NOT... and I repeat... NOT own x-men evolution all I own is my elf Doll, Donna and my piece of chocolate cake..  
  
*Kurt Ports in and takes cake*  
  
OI!  
  
Kurt: huh? *eats cakes* vhat?  
  
THAT WAS MY CAKE!  
  
Kurt: oh.. Vell... LOOK! David Bronzeman is behinde you!  
  
REALLY! WHERE! OH DAVID YOU ARE SO GREAT IN ANGEL!  
  
Toad: man talk about Gullible..  
  
I see.. hes not here *sniff* oh well on with the STORY!  
  
Tabbitha: about time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi I'm back.. And there were no X-freaky geekys ^_^ now what are ya doing here? Oh yea the story.. We Nancy told me that Handy told her that Jessie was so like a cow. Then Miranda said.. Oops! Wrong story my Bad, Forgive and forget? Good now to the other story on how I met Toddie..  
  
*BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!*  
  
I woke up to my very annoying alarm clock. I switched it off and put on my clothes and went to the bathroom with my wash set. I was SO Lucky to remember the wash kit.. I swear there was Mould on the Tooth paste! I washed my face and... look I think we will just say I cleaned myself okay good. I went down stairs to the kitchen, I entered and I saw a blonde guy doing what some would say 'GROSS!' (like ms smartly pants Jean).. He was eating flies, with his tongue! I mean it was a shock cause it just shot out... anyway he notice me and said "who are you?". Gosh I wish I could go back in time and say "Hiya my name is Donna, where's the cereal?" but instead I said "I'm er.. Donna, I'm new here Um who are you?" (I think my voice was a bit dorky).  
  
He Looked at me "Toad" he said simply and went back to eating flies. "Toad? Is that your real name?". He looked at me again with a look simply saying ' er do ya mind? I'm eating now go eat a cat or something'. "my real name is Todd.. So are you just Donna?" I stood there wondering what that ment so I replied "Donna.. Heath". "so your code name is heath?"  
  
"Code name? That's my last name." He just looked at me like I was weird (Which I am) "so what's your code name?" I stood there thinking, I thought maybe his code name was Toad for being Toad like.. But I didn't understand my power so I said the first thing that popped in my head. "Zap. That's my code name Zap." "Zap" Todd said. He looked like he wanted to run away. "yep Zap.. Now.. Is there any food in the house?"  
  
"there might be some bread some where..." he looked at the clock on the wall '7: 55' "sorry gotta go busy day" and he then did the coolest thing.. He hopped I mean.. HOPPED out the door! Okay I must calm self down. So I found the bread and made sure the toaster was still alive and before I knew it I made breakfast for every one (minus Todd since he had his). At 8:00 everyone finally came down right after I finished my toast. I went up stairs to get my school bag with stuff in it. later we got into Lances jeep and it was so Cool! Its green but cool. Rogue and Fred sat at the back so I got to sit at the front, Pietro said he was going to take his way to school. I loved it riding in the jeep and decided when I grow up I was going to get a jeep (not green).  
  
We got to the school and I gotta say it was a lot bigger than my old school. I got out the jeep with the rest and Rogue showed me to the priceples office. "she's really Mystique. So will A'h see ya after school?" "yep." I said nervously. Rogue patted me on the back and went off, I went in to the office and I was a bit scared. Ms Darkholme (I had to call her that) gave me my time table and said where my locker was and it was that simple. There was only 3 problems 1: French was the first lesson problem 2: I didn't know where to go and problem 3: I had 2 minutes to find the first lesson.  
  
Man I was practically crossing my eyes trying to find the stupid room, I bumped in to some dumb blonde bloke by accident. "hey watch where ya going!" he said. "sorry" I said, and you know what happened next? She guy in his group tried to mimic my Irish/English voice and said "Sorry!" and they all laughed. I mean I thought Carl was bad but these guy just made me want to zap 'em. But I remembered what Mystique told me "NO POWERS" so I had to keep cool and try to ignore them, but they started to follow me. I broke in to a run, talk about big mistake! They started to run after me, seriously I was getting a heart attack and the bell went, showing I missed the first lesson. As I was running I found the girls room and I ran in and quickly shut the door behind me and pushing my back against the door.  
  
The group of guys were pushing against the door. "Hey! This is the Girls room ya know! Unless you are very ugly gals, if you are then take my advice. Go see a plastic surgeon" I said. I think I annoyed them at that point cause they pushed harder on the door, so I looked at an opened window and got ready. "*okay 1,2,3.. GO!*" I thought and sprinted to the window while the group fell in on the floor on top of each other. I leaped up on to the window sill and crawled through, the guys tried to get through the window but was too big to get through. I kept on running "HA HA! I'm freee!" I shouted then ran smack in to a tree.  
  
I landed backwards on the ground and was grumbling to myself "why do they put trees there? Stupid trees" I sat up and rubbed my head. "hey are you okay?" I turned and saw a teenage boy walk towards me, he offered his hand and help me up. "yea I'm okie dokie" I smiled. "shouldn't you be in class?" he asked. "well, I kinda got lost so, I ended up getting chased by some dim-wits" I looked at my watch, I knew I was gonna get told off for not going to the first lesson. I pulled out my time table from my pocket and looked to see what my next lesson was. 'Science' "oh great! Science... do you know where I got to go to find this class?" "yea I'll take ya there. My name is Kurt. Vhats yours?" "Donna." I said.  
  
So this Kurt guy showed me to the class and left me there, as I waved good bye to him Toad came to the lesson. "Yo! You got Science too?" "yep innit exciting." I answered Sarcastically. We both went in the class and sat at the back. "so where were you last night?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "I was out and about, doing stuff" "oh stuff... okay"  
  
after class I walked out talking with Toad. "did you understand anything that bloke said?" "nope, but I usually don't bother with Science.. Unless ya wanna be a scientist or something" man I still got that home work from that lesson that needs finishing! So after Toad pointed to me all the classes, I went of to the next lesson. I won't tell you what it was like in class cause you all know what its like in class of Maths and geography. But if you really want to know how I felt.. I was bored to death!  
  
It was finally Lunch and I got some from the cafeteria though half the stuff there looked, how shall I say it? Unhealthy. So I just got a chicken burger with chips.. No no my mistake its fries here innit? Yep fries. I finished eating alone and saw the group of guys again. "oh crud!" I said as they spotted me and I got up then ran like my heels were on fire. I think I lost them but I kept on running and ran out side where there was that Kurt guy and a group of his friends sitting at a bench table talking. I didn't notice at first cause of running then I tripped and done the most stupidest thing ever. I accidentally shot the tree which fell over away from the group.  
  
I looked at them, the only witnesses to this shooting and said "um.. You didn't see that... BYE!" and jumped in to the bushes. "hey wait" somebody said. I just curled up in the bush thinking "*I am Officially Dead!*"  
  
Hang on for a moment the phone ringing... Hello! B-hood house, this is Donna speaking. What do ya want? Toad! What do you mean your stuck at the library? Can't you walk home? Lance isn't here.. But his Jeep is... I'll be there in a momentoe! Sorry guys I'll have to stop there, Toad is stuck in the Library cause apparently Dunken hurt his foot so he needs a lift. I hopefully won't get caught for under age driving but I know where Lances keys are. SEE YA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm off to take some medication now...  
  
Dolly: Yay! Dilbert is on!  
  
Toad: about time!  
  
Kurt: Ditto.  
  
Oh just to sort this out. Donna has come to Bayvillie in season one she is telling this story in season 2  
  
Donna: yep!  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	4. What you saw was a figment of your image...

HIYA! Yes I know I should be working on the karrieokie story but… I feel like doing this one instead.  
  
Tabby: your building up pressure for us you know?  
  
yea okay whatever….. hey where's Dolly?  
  
*helicopter comes in and Dolly steps out in a black suit*  
  
Dolly: sorry I'm late…. I had to deal with things abroad.  
  
Rigthy-o. now on to the Reviews!  
  
*Muses look at each other*  
  
Toad: um….  
  
What?  
  
Kurt: vell….  
  
WHAT!?  
  
Wanda: ya see there were no reviews…  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rogue: but maybe this chapter we'll get some!  
  
Yea… that right.  
  
Rogue: I know ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: look at last chapters disclaimer. Its still the same as the last one.  
  
Okay on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOT! I have just driven for the FIRST TIME EVER! Oooh I am now about to say something that Kitty would say….. That was Totally cool! What was that Toad…. What do you mean Lance gonna kill me? Its only a little scratch…. Look Toad tell him the squirrels took it okay? Sorry about that now I'll continue…..  
  
I was curled up in the bush hoping the ground would swallow me up. Man I KNEW I should have done a runner in stead but oh no I had to be an idiot and stay put didn't i. Well this guy put his hand in the bush, got hold of my shirt and pulled me out. It was a guy with shades I thought that he was gonna yell some stuff (you know like freak or something like that.) " what you saw was a figment of your imagination" I said. but he took his hand off my shirt and smiled.  
  
"hey don't worry. Are you okay?" hm let me see…. I've been running away from a group of guys who probably wanna punch the living day lights, I missed one lesson, I'm gonna get yelled at Mystique AND a group of normal people just saw me blow down a tree. Hm Let me think! Uh…. "yea" I said.  
  
Yea…. YEA! Man I hate my past self. She's so stupid! "good listen don't worry we…. Are like you" I stood there shocked thinking if they were telling lies. "nope its the truth" some red head gal (from Charlie Brown!) said and some how made my bag float in the air. I stood there and said "are you mutants?" what a stupid question…. If they weren't they either be screaming their heads off or think I was an alien. They all nodded, I decided to get ready for the next lesson so I grabbed my bag and then tried walking away. the guy called me "hey…. If you want to talk about your… gifts then meet up with us after school".  
  
I stopped in my tracks…. I was gonna say sure but Rogues was gonna be showing me around town. I replied "well can it be tomorrow? I'm busy after school." "sure any time" he said with a smile. I grinned like an idiot. Man if I was there I'd slap her in the face shouting " YOU SILLY GIT!" but that 'twas the past.  
  
Well I got through school and detention. Mystique was not happy, I didn't tell her about the blokes who MADE me miss class. I got out at last and Rogue was waiting out side smirking at me "first day and ya got a detention huh?" "got it in one Ro" I said. then she hit my on the head. "don't ya start calling me that now." "sorry Rogue" I said rubbing my head. "well come on lets walk" she said.  
  
So we went in to town and I got to say it was BIG! Its bigger than my last town, Rogue dragged me in to a shoe shop. "why are we in here?" I asked. "ta get new shoes fer ya" she replied as I looked at her blankly. "oh yea" I replied. I looked in the size 5 section (yes I know I got big feet so kick me) and found some really cool sneakers in the special offers. So I got them and they were only five dollars (Rogue had to help me with the money.) and I walked out the shops with them on.  
  
"man these shoes are so Comterble" I said. "er Donna… did ya forget something?" Rogue asked. "lets see my purse is in my pocket and my new shoes are on my feet I don't think so." "uh ya old shoes." She said.  
  
"so they can sell 'em to make more money." I replied. Rogue gave me a dirty look "you are disgusting." "thank you and your so gothic" I said. Rogue turned to me "how would ya like it if A'h put ya in a coma?" "would I have to go to school?" I answered. Rogue sighed and just walked.  
  
When we got to the B-hood house I started to do my home work straight away, I was lying on my front on the floor with my legs sort of crossed (as weird as it sound Its my best way of doing homework). Everybody came down to the living room later except for Rogue and Toad. Lance and Fred were watching TV while Pietro was playing Ping-Pong with himself (seriously you'd lose in one second if you played against Pietro).  
  
Toad came in with a note book and pen. "all right people all those who vote pizza for dinner?" "wehadpizzayesterday" Pietro said in fast talking while hitting the Ping-Pong ball. "what?" everybody said. Pietro sighed and started again "I said… we had pizza yesterday." And Pietro continued playing. "man Pietro ya gotta learn how ta talk straight" Rogue said with her eye brows raised. "its amazing how chicks understand him in school and us lot who live with him don't" Lance said to Fred. "uh guys… so what do ya want? Pizza, KFC or the Italian pasta place food?"  
  
"not pizza" Pietro said and whipped to the other side of the room to hit the ball.  
  
"not Italian either" Lance said other his shoulder. "yea" Fred agreed, "its so… uh Italian" "ditto" I said. I remembered I was stuck on a stupid maths problem (I was never good with multiplication) and sat up. "does anyone have a calculator?" Pietro hit the ball and in a flash ran up stair and back again and shoved a calculator in my hand. "here you can use mine he said and went on playing.  
  
"right so KFC it is then." Toad wrote. "Lets see….. so a family bucket is $9:00's, $2:00's for a litre of pepsi so that's $11:00s" Toad finished. "anyone wanna come with me?" "I'll come" I said. "me to. I'll give you guys a lift" Lance said. I abandoned my homework and got up to go with Lance and Todd. So we got down to KFC and order our meals and came back. And I remember falling out the Jeep and getting a cut across my nose.  
  
"ya only been here two days and already ya making a fool of ya self" Rogue said to me as she put a ban-aid on my nose. "its not my fault…. If Todd didn't start playing push of war in the jeep I wouldn't have fallen out and got a pebble stuck up my nose!" "yea yea. That's ya story" Rogue smiled. "lets join tha others before tha chicken is all gone". Well it was all good but the next day I was gonna meet some kids. Man life's turned out good sofar….  
  
What the….. oh hi Lance…. Yes what about it? I did not touch that jeep for I am under 16. Technically that scratch is not there its only there in your mind. Uh oh! Sorry guy gotta run for my life… WAH! Oh crud bucket…. See ya later guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
did you guys like the story?  
  
Jamie: I did  
  
Dolly: Jamie luv! *hugs Jamie*  
  
okay then…. Hope ya liked it… oh for those who don't under stand what runner means it means running away.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


End file.
